denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 13 Say It Right (2)
Main Plot: Jonah (Jonah and Olivia walk over to the caf.) Jonah: Lunchtime!! Olivia: You're exited about lunch? Jonah: Hey! I love food. Olivia: I need it to feed this thing. Jonah: What thing? Olivia: The thing that's under this sweater. Jonah: Oh. Yeah. Olivia: I'm surprised it hasn't been noticable yet. Jonah: It's only November. Being pregnant for three months only shows a bump. Olivia: Enough about me. What's up with you and Angela? Jonah: I've had a crush on her for a week and a half now. I think I wanna ask her out. Olivia: Better do it quick cause Logan Moore and Luke Payson are crushing on her and she doesn't want any of them. You're her type. Jonah: You really think so? Olivia: Jo, I know so. Theme Song Subplot: Aria/Liam/Rebecca (Aria is walking down the hallway when Liam and Hilda run over to her.) Aria: What do you two want? Liam: You didn't tell them right? Aria: I'm planning to. Hilda: Aria, please don't tell them I beg you. Aria: How would you like it if Carter hooks up with Rebecca? Liam: Upset. Hilda: Pissed. Aria: Thank you. (Liam gets on his kees.) Liam: Please, please, pleeeeeaaase! Aria: Liam. Liam: Yes? Aria: Get up. Liam: Does this mean you won't tell? Aria: No, it means I need you out of my face. (Aria storms off.) Liam: We're in trouble. Hilda: You think? Liam: What are we gonna do? Hilda: Try harder. Third Plot: Jake (Olivia comes out of lunch and meets Jake.) Olivia: Jake Bradley! Jake: Olivia Westly. Olivia: It's just West. Jake: I know, I'm just having fun. (Hannah speeds over to them.) Hannah: At he same time. Olivia: I know, right? Jake: Why do I feel like a niner? Olivia: Cause we're juniors and you're a sophomore. Jake: Yeah, I gotta get to media class. (Jake leaves.) Hannah: Why does he seem so caught up with classes? Olivia: I wouldn't be so quick on knowing how he's acting. Hannah: Why? What do you know? Olivia: Nothing, it's none of my business so you should be asking him. Hannah: Well, I'm asking you. Main Plot: Jonah (The next day, Jonah finds Angela and Kenan in drama class.) Jonah: Hey guys. Kenan: What's up, J.R.? Jonah: J.R.? Kenan: J for Jonah and R for Reynolds. J.R. Jonah: Haha cool. Um Angela can we talk? Angela: Okay. (Angela and Jonah step out into the hallway.) Angela: I know what you're gonna say? Jonah: You do? Angela: I like you, too. Jonah: Seriously? Angela: Yeah. I don't just like you for your talent in acting. I like your personality and your looks. I would love to be your girlfriend. Jonah: You read my mind. I skipped my class just to do this. Angela: Good. Kiss me. (Jonah and Angela share a kiss. Angela walks back in class.) Kenan: It happened? Angela: It did happen. Subplot: Aria/Liam/Hilda (Hilda and Liam run to Aria and get on their kees.) Aria: Are you serious? Liam: We won't do it again! Please forgive us! Hilda: Please don't tell anyone! (Carter and Rebecca walk up to them.) Carter: Why are you guys on your knees? Aria: They were telling me not to tell you guys about their secrets. (Liam gets behind Hilda and they run away to go hide in the boiler room.) Aria: Hilda and Liam say nearly the same secret. Carter: What's their secret? Aria: Hilda almost kissed a girl in Truth or Dare and Liam almost kissed a guy in Truth or Dare. They told me after I shared my secret about having dyslexia. Carter: That's it? A lot of people have ALMOST done that. Rebecca: I just wanna laugh right now. Aria: Whoops, they ran away. Rebecca: They were probably scared of us finding out. Aria: I'll tell them there's nothing to be afraid of. (Meanwhile in the boiler room.) Hilda: I'm so mad at Aria right now! Liam: Hopefully we stay alive. The worst we'll get is a break up. Hilda: In case we both face pain, do you wanna have sex with me? Liam: I'm not losing my virginity until I'm sixteen. Hilda: Okay, do you wanna be my boyfriend if they do break up with us? Liam: Only if you want me to. Hilda: And do want to make out like bosses before we go and skip class? Liam: That can make feel better. Hilda: Okay. (They start making out and feel eachother up.) Third Plot: Jake (After school, Hannah confrots Jake outside.) Hannah: Jacob, you have explaining to do. Jake: What? Hannah: Olivia told me you're keeping something from me. Jake: Oh gosh. I didn't want you to know. Hannah: You're my boyfriend. Jake: I know but some things are meant to be silent. Hannah: Please. For me. Jake: Okay come to my house tonight. Hannah: Why? Jake: The secret's there. Main Plot: Jonah (Jonah calls Olivia.) Olivia: Hello? Jonah: Mission accomplished. Olivia: You go out with Angela? Jonah: You know it. Olivia: When's your first date? Jonah: Next saturday. Olivia: Cool. Subplot: Aria/Hilda/Liam (Hilda and Liam come out the boiler room breathing hard.) Hilda: That was hot. Liam: You're hotter. (Aria walks up with a grin.) Hilda: Aria!! Aria: Keep your shirt on. I told them something else. Hilda: What did you tell them? Aria: That you you kissed a girl in Truth or Dare and you kissed a guy in Truth or Dare. Hilda: Aria Matthews, you are so darn sneaky. Aria: I know. Third Plot: Jake (Jake and Hannah walk into Jake's house.) Hannah: What do you have show me? Jake: See all this? Hannah: Yeah. Jake: Most of it wasn't purchsed . Hannah: What do you mean? Jake: A lot of this stuff was stolen and I use to be poor when I was younger. Hannah: Why didn't you tell me? Jake: I was afriad to. Hannah: You don't have to be afraid to tell anything as long as you love me. (The share a passionate kiss.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts